Walk with me
by VioletBottle
Summary: "Est-ce que tu te souviendras toujours de moi ? Quand il fera trop sombre la nuit, quand il sera assez près de toi pour te faire suffoquer, quand le sol se dérobera sous toi, est-ce que tu penseras toujours à m'appeler ? Même quand il te dira que le temps est fait pour oublier, et que tu finiras par être d'accord ? Tu promets, Sean ?" Soudain, Antisepticeye frappa à sa porte.
1. Prologue 1 : Par la fenêtre

_**Je le savais, que ce fandom allait me dévorer toute crue, je le savais...**_

 _ **Bonjour bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Me voici par ici, avec une nouvelle série dans un nouveau fandom (encore). Elle me sert également de première expérience avec l'écriture en bilingue, la traduction anglaise sortira sans doute sous peu. J'ai longtemps hésité à écrire ce texte, n'étant pas tout à fait sûre de la direction qu'il prenait, mais enfin il me plait ! C'est donc avec un court prologue que commence Walk with me !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter si c'est le cas !**_

 **Disclaimer : Si les évènements décrits dans cette série sont pure fiction émanant de mon imagination, Antisepticeye et son univers appartiennent à Jacksepticeye. Ou inversement, qui sait.**

* * *

 _Une…_

 _Deux…_

 _Une…_

 _Deux…_

Le crépuscule était déjà bien avancé dans le ciel, projetant ses rayons sanguins contre les restes de bleu d'aquarelle du jour. Un vent doux, tiède de fin d'Août bruissait contre les branches d'arbre touffues et au loin, l'ombre d'un cheval qu'on ramenait au haras se découpait vaguement. Tout était calme et chaleureux. Trop calme.

Le petit garçon se hissa sur son vieux bureau en bois peint, les genoux luttant pour garder un équilibre précaire entre les affaires scolaires, et tendit sa nuque au plus haut possible, comme on lui apprenait à faire en cours de sport. Il agrippa le rebord vert de la fenêtre de ses petites mains et observa la campagne d'un oeil agité. Ses parents et ses frères et soeurs devaient le croire endormi. Il était encore trop jeune pour veiller mais ce soir-là, rencontrer le sommeil n'était pas seulement frustrant mais impossible. Il jurerait avoir entendu quelque chose frapper contre le mur de sa chambre, quelque chose d'insistant et d'intrus. Qu'importe ce que c'était, il en était certain, ça le cherchait.

A côté de lui, son ami n'avait pas hésité à se mettre debout sur le bureau _ il disait que ce n'était pas ses parents qui lui avaient interdit de le faire sous prétexte d'abîmer le meuble_ et se tenait droit, comme une sentinelle aux aguets, scrutant d'un regard lourd l'horizon. Le garçonnet était d'ailleurs un peu inquiet. Son ami était quelqu'un d'enjoué, d'habitude. Une petite boule d'énergie et d'entrain, qu'on ne reposait que lorsque son corps exsangue le trahissait. Or là, depuis deux ou trois jours, il traînait sous ses yeux les ombres de l'animal qu'on traque. Il se tenait plus serré contre son ami, sursautait régulièrement, et ses sourcils se fronçaient à un point où il devenait effrayant. C'était lui, d'ailleurs, qui avait préféré aller voir à la fenêtre sans appeler les grands. Même si le garçon lui assurait qu'ils sauraient tirer l'affaire au clair, rien à faire, il s'obstinait à vouloir régler ça entre eux. Le garçonnet ne comprenait pas vraiment ce sentiment. Il se tint cependant silencieusement à côté de lui, alternant son regard entre la campagne somnolente et son ami tendu. Il attendit, attendit, mais le bruit ne revint pas. Et son ami ne bougea pas de son poste, les yeux rivés clignant au rythme des secondes, serrant au creux de sa main une lampe-torche à la vitre brisée scintillante des quelques morceaux de verre restés plantés dans le plastique.

 _Une…_

 _Deux…_

 _Une…_

 _Deux…_

* * *

 _ **Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve, je l'espère rapidement, pour le premier épisode, et d'ici là passez de bons jours et de bonnes nuits, bye o/**_


	2. Prologue 2 : Parallèles

_**Bonjour ! Mon mémoire étant enfin bouclé (et ma soutenance imminente), j'ai enfin eu le temps d'écrire ce premier chapitre de Walk With Me !**_

 _ **Merci à Goupix67 et le visiteur de passage pour vos commentaires, je suis heureuse que le prologue vous ait plu ! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas :3 (thank you "I have no life" for your comment in French ! Don't worry, it wasn't badly translated at all !)**_

 **Disclaimer : Si les évènements décrits dans cette série sont pure fiction émanant de mon imagination, Antisepticeye et son univers appartiennent à Jacksepticeye. Ou inversement, qui sait.**

* * *

La radio grinçait sourdement dans la voiture alors que le conducteur triturait le bouton à la recherche d'une station. La machine insista dans sa mauvaise humeur, ne laissant filtrer qu'un son ou deux de-ci de-là, trop fugaces pour être identifiables. On aurait même dit des genres d'aboiements dissonants, cassant pour une demi-seconde le vrombissement évanescent de la ville qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Il était déjà tard, travailleurs et écoliers devaient déjà somnoler devant leurs écrans, aussi la route aux abords d'Athlone était presque déserte. Tout juste une voiture ou deux, bataillant sans doute tout autant que l'entêté chauffeur de taxi. Sa main instable faisait légèrement trembler le véhicule hors de sa trajectoire, les phares dansant étrangement sur la route, marquant des sillons blancs sur l'asphalte, en rythme avec chaque tentative d'obtenir une station tolérable. C'en était presque hypnotisant.

Finalement, le chauffeur lâcha un juron dans un slang vaguement courroucé, puis abandonna. Il se redressa sur son siège et fixa droit devant lui la route assombrie par la nuit et un brouillard automnal. Même s'il était proche de son terminus, les dernières minutes allaient être interminables et épuisantes s'il ne trouvait pas à faire. Levant son regard dans son rétroviseur, il avisa le couple installé sur les banquettes arrières. La jeune femme était déjà endormie, la joue nonchalamment appuyée contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce dernier, lui, avait le coude contre la portière et fixait d'un air pensif le paysage en ombres floues. Peut-être pouvait-il tenter une conversation…

— Eh, il fait pas bien chaud dans le coin, hein ?

Une voiture les doubla à toute vitesse, se repliant un peu trop tôt. Le chauffeur jura à nouveau. Le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup et eut un vague sourire. Il répondit en toussotant.

— Nous sommes en automne, c'est normal.

— Vous venez en visite ?

— Non, nous en revenons.

— Ah. Eh, excusez-moi pour la radio, d'habitude elle est pas si capricieuse…

— Je vous en prie, mon téléphone a du mal à capter aussi, ça doit être exceptionnel, répondit le jeune homme en pointant son cellulaire. Il était allumé, à luminosité minimum, mais le chauffeur devinait l'interface d'une messagerie. L'interlocuteur envoyait messages sur messages, arrivant tous en groupes précipités, rattrapant visiblement un retard d'envois. ll toussa à nouveau, sèchement.

Le panneau d'entrée d'Athlone passa à vitesse modérée sur leur droite. Les premières maisons leur ouvrait la voie, les fenêtres encore allumées, du mouvement d'une fin de repas s'y profilait. Un rai de lumière passa dans la voiture. Le chauffeur remarqua alors pour la première fois depuis le départ de l'aéroport de Dublin les cernes légèrement ombrées sous des yeux clairs à demi-clos. Une mèche de cheveux verte passait mollement par-dessus ses sourcils.

— Eh, c'est original, votre couleur, là...

Par réflexe, le jeune homme passa sa main dans sa frange. Elle était la seule colorée, les côtés du crâne étaient coupés court et laissaient entrevoir une couleur châtain. Il sourit à nouveau, à la fois reconnaissant et intimidé.

— Merci.

— Et ça vous gêne pas, je veux dire, au quotidien ? Votre patron vous dit rien ?

— J'ai fait ça plus ou moins pour le travail, justement.

— Ah ? Vous travaillez dans la mode ?

— Haha, pas du tout. Dans le divertissement, plutôt.

— Ah. Vous êtes du showbiz ?

— Euh… Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, répondit le jeune homme d'un mouvement d'épaule. C'est une jeune profession, je n'arrive pas à bien me placer encore.

— Mais c'est à dire ? Vous êtes dans quoi ?

— Je suis un genre de présentateur sur internet.

— Ah ! Mes gosses en regardent, des fois. Un truc-tubeur, je crois…

Un feu rouge. Le chauffeur s'arrêta tranquillement en souriant, n'avisant pas vraiment le jeune homme qui eut un petit rire gêné. La jeune femme tressauta un peu et se redressa, encore un peu endormie. Un chignon haut tremblait doucement sur son crâne.

— Et ça marche bien pour vous ? Vous gagnez bien votre vie là-dessus ?

— On peut dire ça, oui.

— Eh, tant mieux. C'est rare, de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut de sa vie de nos jours. Un de mes gosses, le plus âgé, il admire beaucoup les gens comme vous. Il m'a dit l'autre soir qu'il voudrait faire pareil. Je vais peut-être lui acheter une caméra, un petit modèle hein, histoire qu'il s'essaie. Il est jeune, faut bien qu'il expérimente…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en éteignant son cellulaire. Sa compagne ouvrit les yeux doucement, encore embrumée par sa sieste. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination. Le bruit de la conversation avait dû la réveiller. Elle avait l'air à la fois fatigué et doux, un fin maquillage sur les yeux et des sourcils travaillés. Une petite boucle d'un blond doux tombait contre sa tempe, dansant au fil des mouvements de la voiture. Ils sortaient du centre-ville.

— Enfin, peut-être qu'il réussira, hein ! Vous savez, on en entend beaucoup, des histoires de ces gens, qui partaient de rien et finissent millionnaires… C'est un bon exemple pour la jeunesse, ça, au fond ! Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

— Oh, je… Je ne pense pas à tout ça quand je fais mes vidéos. Je pense juste à « est-ce que ça plaira » « est-ce que mes viewers aimeront… »

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Comme je l'ai dit, aimer ce qu'on fait avant tout ! Et ne pas avoir de regrets plus tard !

La voiture ralentit doucement, puis s'arrêta tout à fait devant un petit immeuble, coincé dans une zone résidentielle assez modeste. La nuit s'était installée tout à fait, il y avait peu de passages. Le jeune homme avisa la rue d'un oeil un peu alerte, puis passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, qui acheva de se réveiller en bâillant.

— Je m'occupe des affaires, lança-t-elle d'une voix douce. Son compagnon tendit sa carte de crédit au chauffeur.

— Eh, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ! Dit-il en réglant la course. J'dirais au gosse que j'ai croisé un des gars d'internet, ça va l'intéresser !

Le jeune homme approuva en rangeant son portefeuille et son portable dans une poche de sa veste. Il prit son petit sac et sortit de la voiture pour aider sa compagne. Celle-ci salua chaleureusement le chauffeur, imitée par le jeune homme. Le taxi repartit dans le soir, un son de radio allant s'éclaircissant alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'immeuble, s'enfonçant dans les rues, glissant tranquillement et solit…

* * *

La doctoresse Madeline Finnigan ferma lourdement son dernier dossier de la journée en soupirant. Pour la cinquième fois, elle secoua tristement sa tasse de café, désespérément vide depuis environ deux heures. Elle aurait bien été la remplir plus tôt, mais sortir de son bureau pour aller dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche d'un distributeur était un concept fatiguant dès son énonciation. Elle se serait aussi bien volontiers rabattue sur des pastilles ou des bonbons, mais là aussi, vide, et toute recharge des réserves impliquant de sortir de la pièce. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas née au temps des robots, sans doute y en aurait-il plus tard pour se charger des déplacements superflus à la place d'humains épuisés… Vraiment, tout cela était déprimant.

Sur ces considérations, elle posa son dossier sur une pile d'autres trieurs, tous pleins à ras-bord de notes volantes et de rapports obscurs, puis se laissa aller dans sa chaise, qui glissa loin du bureau. La nuit venait de se coucher, et par chance pour elle, pas un rendez-vous après dix-sept heures pour l'empêcher de rentrer chez elle, d'allumer la télé sur la première sitcom venue en attendant sa livraison de pizza. La journée avait au moins le mérite de se terminer sans surprises ni crises à gérer. Juste des dossiers à compléter pendant deux longues heures. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser ô combien ces soirées étaient rares dans sa vie. Elle soupira à nouveau.

Par la fenêtre voilée de gris qui offrait sur la droite de Madeline une vue imprenable sur la route et une modeste épicerie de nuit, les phares d'une voiture passèrent à vitesse modérée. La ville était coincée entre ces deux tranches horaires, où le jour est encore trop proche pour se permettre de déroger à toutes les règles de conduite élémentaires, où la nuit tarde encore à chasser de l'asphalte les automobilistes réguliers afin de laisser place aux quelques cascadeurs d'un soir. Ca donnait aux rues une ambiance de lenteur écrasante, comme si la torpeur pouvait s'inhaler à même l'air courant. De même que le ciel, tout juste sombre mais encore un peu altéré par de la faible lumière, passait des rayons incertains dans la pièce et colorait les murs tapissés d'imprimés de briques terre de sienne en une sorte de gris étrange, presque inquiétant. La petite lampe de bureau, sur laquelle était vissée une ampoule économique, ne commençait que tout juste à diffuser son éclat. Tout dans la pièce ressemblait à un film des années 30 mal contrasté.

La doctoresse finit par se lever et rangea ses dossiers un à un dans son armoire, dans un ordre alphabétique inconstant. Tout un fatras s'empilait difficilement dans les étagères, elle dût insister pour que le dernier trieur accepte de se glisser entre deux autres. Madeline savait bien que la plupart d'entre eux étaient vieux de plusieurs années, mais elle n'avait jamais eu la motivation de faire du tri dans l'ensemble, quand bien même les chances que certains patients reviennent dans son cabinet étaient faibles. Parfois, entre deux séances, elle en relisait, se souvenant de ses débuts chaotiques dans le métier. Elle n'avait jamais su si c'était du bizutage ou un retour de karma bien senti, mais elle s'était retrouvée, dans ses premières années en tant que psychanalyste, avec des cas tous plus extrêmes les uns que les autres. Elle avait choisi le domaine de l'enfance, dans une sorte d'altruisme mêlé à ce qu'elle qualifierait à présent de syndrome du héros fulgurant. Elle pensait pouvoir éviter des souffrances à une partie de l'humanité en traitant les maux à la racine. Une enfance à peu près réussie, c'est toujours ça de moins qui peut devenir un problème insurmontable à l'âge adulte, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours était-il que son héroïsme s'était heurté à l'implacable marteau de la réalité, et qu'elle n'avait pu que constater par de nombreuses fois une impuissance relative. Le monde, hélas, n'irait pas mieux sous la forme de sa simple volonté. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quand et comment elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion, mais dans l'éventualité où un éclair de génie la frapperait, elle avait tout gardé, de ses premières notes enthousiastes à ses vagues griffonnages modernes. Elle voulait être prête à toute éventualité, n'aimant plus guère la perspective de devoir stimuler sa mémoire si d'aventure le passé venait à ressurgir. Elle était psy, elle savait mieux que tout le monde que les souvenirs sont des visiteurs imprévisibles, et elle voulait pouvoir leur répondre sans efforts.

Bref. Toutes ces considérations juste pour un dossier qui refuse de se laisser ranger… Madeline prit sa veste, son écharpe et se prépara à sortir dans le froid automnal avant de se retrouver à disserter sur ses choix de décoration — des dessins d'enfants, datés de 1994 à 2016, représentant des familles éclatées, des maisons aux couleurs étranges et des amis imaginaires à l'air un peu inquiétant, encore une tentative de garder le plus de preuves de ses souvenirs sans avoir à aller les chercher soi-même, sans doute. Ses longs cheveux rabattus en arrière dans un chignon bas ne protégeaient que peu sa nuque des attaques du vent, et elle se retrouva à devoir trottiner vers sa voiture. Elle s'y engouffra sans patience et répéta les mêmes mouvements que d'ordinaire. Sac jeté sur la banquette arrière, vérification des rétroviseurs, ceinture de sécurité, clé tournée et radio démarrée. Cette dernière crissa violemment sans parvenir à trouver une quelconque station. Le son strident de la défaite donna à Madeline une migraine, mais elle insista dans sa recherche tout en manoeuvrant hors du parking de l'hôpital. Elle était l'une des premières à partir, tout juste croisa-t-elle un ou deux visiteurs, ce qui facilita sa sortie. Sa conduite un peu lente s'accommodait très bien de la vitesse endormie des autres usagers, elle n'était même pas vraiment gênée par son autre main trifouillant le bouton des stations. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Stop à la sortie de l'hôpital. Elle prit une quinzaine de secondes pour finalement n'aboutir à rien de plus qu'un vague filet de paroles noyé sous un concert d'interférences. Résignée à ne pouvoir obtenir mieux, elle redémarra. Elle roula deux minutes, puis un feu rouge. Deux autres minutes, puis un autre feu rouge. Elle grommela. Pourquoi le destin l'empêchait-elle ainsi de rentrer chez elle ? Autour d'elle, pas l'ombre d'une fichue voiture, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait sérieusement de percuter ? Franchement, tout cela la fatiguait. Le simple fait d'avoir une raison valable de perdre patience lui réclamait déjà toute son énergie, et elle…

 _BANG !_

Un bruit sourd derrière elle. Avant même que sa voiture ne cesse de trembler et que sa tête ne revienne à sa place, elle avait déjà reconnu le son de la tôle abîmée et se doutait qu'elle venait d'avoir un accident. L'idée la percuta aussi durement. Son véhicule s'était avancé au-delà du feu rouge. Son sac était tombé sous son siège. Elle entendait son cellulaire et son portefeuille s'entrechoquer. Les roues crissaient sur l'asphalte et l'airbag s'activa d'un coup. Elle tendit ses mains en avant, repoussant le sac gênant. Elle n'avait rien, elle en était sûre, ce n'était qu'un petit impact, un étourdi, un impatient, un imbéc…

 _BANG !_

Elle n'avait pas vu la lumière sur sa droite. Sa tête vola contre le rebord de la vitre et la cogna. Elle entendit dans sa tête comme dans un tambour le son du choc percuter les parois de son crâne. Le monde bougea à une vitesse folle pendant une durée interminable. Son corps était incontrôlable. Elle ne savait plus dans quel sens elle tournait.

La course s'arrêta. Sonnée, elle ne bougea pas de sa désagréable position, la tête collée à la portière et le corps maintenu en place par l'airbag tout en tentant de s'aligner à la nuque tendue. Quelque chose de chaud coula le long de sa tempe, elle ne voulait pas savoir quoi. Elle voulait bouger mais sa tête vibrait trop fort, et son siège essayait de l'avaler… A moins que ce ne soit l'airbag qui ne la ratatine comme ça…

Tout ce qu'elle vit avant de se laisser aller à la fatigue, plus forte que jamais, c'était une couleur froide, sombre, presque mêlée à la nuit mais luisante comme le capot d'une voiture défoncée, surmonté par une sorte d'oeil allongé doré, où quelque chose y était inscrit. Un mot court, simple, mais elle n'arrivait pas bien à déchiffrer, et c'était épuisant…

* * *

Assis à son bureau, un jeune homme déjeunait en réglant son matériel de tournage. Il était tout juste quatorze heures, et son emploi du temps du jour impliquait qu'il reprenne le travail sous peu. Son ordinateur, une bête de course imposant sa présence sur un bureau large, patientait tranquillement tandis que son propriétaire luttait entre sa focale et une pomme à moitié entamée. Il se repassa en tête le programme : deux vidéos cet après-midi, au moins, dont les enregistrements d'avance du dernier-né de Scott Cawthon. L'interface d'accueil de Five Nights at Freddy's : Sister's Location crépitait d'impatience. Et lui, Markiplier, Roi de FNAF, avait hâte de remettre en jeu son trône, et ainsi le réaffirmer. Ses abonnés avaient, de-ci de-là, trépigné en attendant que les let's play avancent. Il avait déjà pu commencer, et avait par ailleurs dans la foulée nargué par sms ses collègues trop occupés pour être prévenus de la sortie surprise du jeu.

Sa caméra enfin réglée, il jaugea l'image. Nette, claire, le fond sombre tranchait parfaitement avec son visage. Excellent. Satisfait, il croqua une dernière fois dans le fruit et alla vers la cuisine en jeter les restes. Le temps était encore clair pour un mois d'octobre avancé; il pourrait sans doute aller faire un jogging plus tard. Une bonne journée en somme. Il profita de son passage pour remplir la gamelle de sa chienne Chica, qui vint accueillir son repas avec enthousiasme. Il la caressa rapidement, puis retourna à son bureau. Se rasseyant, il ajusta sa mèche rouge et s'échauffa la voix. Il aurait besoin de tout l'enthousiasme de ses cordes vocales. Une note après l'autre, monter doucement vers la voix de tê...

 _BANG !_

Le son strident d'une enceinte folle lui vrilla soudain le cerveau. Il se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant. Le son s'étirait, décidé à lui briser les neurones. Il pouvait sentir tous ses muscles se solidifier douloureusement, le transformant en statue de pierre tordue de douleur. sa mâchoire ouverte était à deux doigts de rompre, il le sentait, le bruit résonnait trop dans son corps, il se propageait à une vitesse folle. Il ne se redressa pas pour en chercher l'origine; il savait déjà, et _ce n'était pas le moment_ ! Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir _maintenant_ !

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'elles-même, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le réaliser. Sa tête se releva, et il se retrouva à dévisager l'écran sans pouvoir le contrôler. Ses mains tentèrent de s'éloigner de ses oreilles, mais il résista. Pas question de le laisser faire maintenant ! Il ne l'aurait pas, il ne gagnerait pas, il n'était pas maître de lui et se devait de le lui rappeler, il devait résister, ou il ne devait pas, mais il allait... Il allait...

Soudain, ses bras furent comme jetés loin de ses tempes, forçant contre ses propres muscles. Un autre choc fracassa son crâne, il crut un instant que ses épaules et ses coudes étaient démis. Il réprima un juron. Il était essoufflé, réalisant tout juste l'effort que sa résistance lui avait demandé. Il n'en aurait plus assez pour fermer les yeux et l'éviter, il...

— Calme-toi.

L'ordre, malgré une voix hautaine et défiante, avait des airs d'urgence. Ferme, décidé à se faire entendre. Mark fut intrigué. Il n'avait que rarement entendu ce ton-là venant de _lui_ , en l'espace de trois ans, depuis que cette entité avait foulé du pied tous les principes élémentaires d'une santé d'esprit viable et l'avait élu comme gardien sans qu'il ne comprenne encore comment et pourquoi. La seule fois avait été quand son existence avait été menacée par un accident de son hôte, qui l'avait mené droit à l'hôpital. Oui, c'était ça. Il y avait de la peur dans cet ordre.

Plus par curiosité que par volonté d'obéir, Mark se détendit juste assez pour satisfaire son soudain interlocuteur, mais pas suffisamment pour lui laisser tout contrôle. Il fronça les sourcils vers son écran. Son propre reflet se modelait, tordant ses lèvres et ses sourcils dans une expression froide et torturée. Ses yeux noircirent légèrement, son visage se renfrogna derrière une ombre floue. Les changements étaient subtils, mais suffisants pour que Mark ne se reconnaisse plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Siffla le jeune homme à son reflet, luttant pour imposer ses propres émotions à travers son visage, qu'il ne contrôlait plus totalement. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder dans le reflet pour sentir l'impact de sa question sur l'intrus. Il sentit ses pommettes se relever et plisser légèrement ses yeux. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres avec hésitation.

— Quelque chose te dérange ? Parle, puisque tu es là. Qu'au moins tu ne m'interrompes pas pour rien.

L'intrus prit le contrôle des doigts et se mit à pianoter sur l'accoudoir du siège. Il se mit à regarder le plafond en soupirant. Il était définitivement troublé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tourner autour du pot ainsi. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Et c'était suffisamment rare pour que Mark soit réellement intrigué. Il attendit, soufflant de temps en temps par le nez pour presser l'intrus.

Ce dernier finit par s'affaisser sur le siège et grogna. Il se décida enfin à parler :

— Ca fait trois ans qu'on se connait, hein ?

— Hm ? Oui, à peu près. Pourquoi, tu veux une fête d'anniversaire ?

— Est-ce qu'en trois ans, tu as déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir peur de moi ?

Mark leva un sourcil. Quel genre de questions était-ce là ? Où voulait-il en venir ? Ca devait être un piège, forcément, il connaissait la réponse, il était là pour ça...

L'intrus soupira, sentant dans les traits d'expression de Mark la réponse. "Je ne te demande pas un ressenti, mais des faits. Est-ce qu'une seule fois, une seule, tu as constaté que j'allais nuire à tes jours ?"

— Je veux dire, tu interviens toujours sans rien me demander, tu prends le contrôle de mon corps et tu fais des choses qui me dépassent... Et plus on avance, plus c'est pire. Alors peut-être qu'un jour...

— Donc jamais ça n'est arrivé ?

Les muscles de son corps se détendirent. L'intrus tenait à sa réponse, mais pensait déjà l'avoir obtenue. En réalité, Mark ne savait que lui répondre. Non, il ne s'était jamais senti en sécurité avec lui. Mais en danger de mort... Il n'en avait aucune idée. En général, il se dépêchait de refouler les crises et d'ignorer leur existence jusqu'à la prochaine. Et il n'avait aucune envie de toutes les déterrer une à une pour satisfaire une soudaine lubie de l'intrus.

— Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, à la fin ? C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ?

— Je voulais juste en être sûr.

Mark reprit soudain le contrôle de son corps. Seul son visage restait encore tendu entre les deux consciences. Le jeune homme sentit une expression à la fois soulagée et indécise se dessiner sur ses traits. Il sentait aussi à quel point ces deux émotions rendait l'autre fou. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

— Sûr de quoi ? Pourquoi ça te dérange, d'un coup ?

— Je me souviens qu'on m'a un jour posé la question. Et le monde tourne, Mark, il tourne. Il a été lent, mais il va bien finir par revenir à son point de départ. Et tous les monstres si faibles qui subissent tout ça, quand il vont voir qu'ils sont revenus au début de l'histoire, ils vont devenir fous, eux aussi...

Ca y était, il perdait les pédales. La folie commençait à grimper vers ses poumons, il la sentait qui corrompait ses cellules. Danger. Aussitôt, Mark ferma les yeux et se concentra. L'autre n'existait pas, il n'y avait dans son esprit que des souvenirs. Tous plus beaux et heureux les uns que les autres, des bribes d'enfance, de rires, de bonnes nouvelles et de découvertes, une vie encore jeune passée à apprécier le monde, et à le faire apprécier à d'autres, tout mais pas lui, tout mais pas ses divagations convaincantes malgré lui, tout mais...

Soudain, le crissement dans son cerveau fut comme aspiré, puis il s'arrêta brusquement. Le silence s'imposa, encore un peu altéré par quelques légers et mourants acouphènes. Mark sentit son coeur s'affoler dans sa cage thoracique, son corps était endolori et son souffle court. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, bougea chacun de ses membres pour se rassurer. Il ressentait chaque centimètre de sa peau au centuple, tout le stimulait comme s'il venait de naître. La sensation le déchira pendant quelques minutes de difficile concentration, puis finalement s'atténua. Chancelant, il se dirigea vers les toilettes et cracha brutalement. Alors qu'il s'agrippa à la cuvette, il se répéta que tout allait bien. C'était simplement une crise, rien de plus, il en avait déjà eu, il connaissait, il...

Pour la première fois, celui qu'il avait fini par surnommer Dark avait montré une faiblesse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Mark ne comprenait pas quoi. Il n'arriverait pas à oublier tant qu'il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_.

* * *

 _ **Voila pour cette suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! On se retrouve, je l'espère très vite pour la suite, bons examens à ceux qui en passent, bonne chance pour vos résultats, bye o/**_


	3. Chapitre 1 Souvenirs brumeux

_**Bonsoir ! Et oui, je ne suis pas morte avec cette fiction. Mais le Master 2 dans lequel j'étais cette année a été une lutte constante pour ne pas y laisser la santé, me forçant hélas à mettre mes écrits de côté (couplé à une longue période de vide, où tout ce qui sortait de mes doigts était plutôt mauvais, pour être polie). Mais les vacances et un peu de regain d'énergie, et me revoilà !**_

 _ **Je reprendrai aussi les traductions dans la foulée, autant éviter d'accumuler du retard, haha.**_

 _ **Bref, bonnes fêtes à vous, en espérant qu'elles se passent comme vous le souhaitez ! En cette période, il y a malheureusement des personnes qui se retrouvent seules au milieu des appels aux réunions familiales. Surtout, ne laissez personne isolé si cela n'est pas son souhait, et n'oubliez pas les numéros d'hotlines si vous sentez le besoin de parler (par exemple SOS amitié 09 72 39 40 50). Bref, courage à ceux qui lutteront ce soir contre l'isolement o/**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous o/**_

* * *

Sean se réveilla de sa courte nuit post-retour en Irlande, secoué par une quinte d'éternuements. Il repoussa les draps d'un geste rageur, son nez irrité au bord de l'implosion. Il frotta ses yeux encore alourdis de sommeil et s'assit au bord du lit d'un mouvement maladroit. Par la fenêtre, la nuit était encore imposante, les nuages masquant les étoiles et la lune, posant une chape peu accueillante sur la ville. Dehors, tout était silencieux, après une soirée qui avait lutté pour l'empêcher de s'endormir tranquillement. Entre les chants enthousiastes d'une soirée loin de son déclin, une ambulance qui avait dû stationner pendant près d'une heure autour d'un probable accident, attirant les inévitables badauds et le murmure désordonné de la curiosité mal placée, puis encore une autre soirée (la même que la première ?), le jeune homme avait commencé à se persuader qu'on lui en voulait personnellement. Et quand enfin on le laisse se reposer… Traitre de corps, incapable de supporter un simple vol !

Derrière lui, des ronflements très légers filaient depuis la couette, grésillant comme une radio mal réglée. Sa compagne dormait en petite boule immobile, mais le son qui émanait d'elle laissait clairement entendre qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas en meilleure forme. Valait mieux la laisser se reposer pour le moment. Faisant de son mieux pour ne rien heurter sur son passage, Sean traversa la chambre, puis atteignit le salon, où par réflexe il se dirigea vers la machine à café. Une boisson chaude ne pourrait faire que du bien à son nez encombré. Le vrombissement démarra doucement, tandis que le parfum de la boisson réconfortait déjà le jeune homme. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège et s'y enfonça, attrapant au passage la boîte de mouchoirs qui trônait, salvatrice, sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait gâcher sa nuit de sommeil, elle était encore jeune et il savait les insomnies interminables. Le mieux qu'il put trouver était son téléphone, trônant tranquillement entre deux coussins sur le canapé. Il se souvint vaguement l'y avoir lancé en entrant dans l'appartement, fatigué par le trajet en taxi et les sons de la radio, couplés à ceux de sa messagerie, qui lui avaient vrillé les tympans. A défaut de mieux, il consentit à y jeter un coup d'oeil. Pas moins d'une bonne trentaine de messages attendaient avec force clignotements d'être consultés, mais une chance pour la patience du jeune homme, le chiffre ne croissait pas. A côté de l'indicateur, il lut « Felix » et sourit. Son ami et collègue n'avait eu de cesse que de le provoquer depuis la veille au soir, et il ne s'était probablement arrêté que pour dormir. Demain, il recommencerai, Sean pouvait l'anticiper. Même lui devait admettre que la situation appelait à plaisanterie. Depuis qu'il était devenu un YouTuber spécialisé gaming reconnu sous le pseudonyme de JackSepticEye et postait des contenus —deux par jour sauf problème—, il n'avait jamais manqué la sortie d'un jeu-phare de sa chaîne ou populaire en général. Or, alors qu'on ne l'attendait pas avant quelques semaines, voila que le spin-off du jeu d'horreur Five Nights At Freddy's, devant lequel il avait pu faire accroitre sa popularité et ses capacités vocales en termes de cris, venait de sortir sur Steam. La plateforme jeux-vidéo l'avait annoncé avec pertes et fracas, et aussitôt sur YouTube on se mit à attendre les vidéos de tests des vidéastes consacrés. Bien évidemment, l'américain Markiplier ne s'était pas fait prier et avait déjà envoyé un message pour prévenir Sean qu'il lançait ses enregistrements. Mais ce dernier doutait sérieusement de pouvoir s'y mettre rapidement. La fatigue l'avait convaincu de repousser l'achat et le téléchargement du jeu au lendemain, et avec sa connexion, il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir réellement se retrousser les manches comme il le voudrait. S'il avait été prévenu à l'avance, là, oui, il aurait été dans les temps, mais fallait-il que cette fois, un jeu de cette fichue licence ne sorte pas en retard ! Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pester sur toute la fin de son séjour en Angleterre chez Felix, qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour le narguer. Et ne l'arrêterait que la première vidéo de test de Sean, sans doute…

Le jeune homme réprima un dernier sourire en passant son téléphone en veille, puis alla chercher son café. Il retourna le déguster dans le canapé, son imagination réveillée par les émanations d'arabica. Allait-il se contenter d'un test, cette fois ? Quelque part, la succession de titres Five Nights At Freddy's avaient fini par le lasser, son enthousiasme des premières sauvegardes dissolu dans la routine lucrative du gameplay. Il y avait songé, ces derniers temps, craignant que son ressenti sur le jeu ne soit trop visible et n'altère la qualité des vidéos, sans parler de son entrain personnel à les faire… Il reprit son téléphone et ouvrit son application Steam, songeur. Bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que ça vaille quoi que ce soit, il voulait se rassurer un peu. Il passa rapidement sur la page du jeu et s'arrêta sur la section commentaires. Elle était encore trop récente pour être étendue, mais le peu qu'il voyait parlait d'originalité, de nouveaux personnages et mobilité… Sean sourit doucement en sirotant son café. Encore incertain de ce qu'il devait attendre, mais légèrement rassuré, il se convainquit presque d'atteindre son office et de tenter un téléchargement nocturne. Après tout…

Au-dehors, la pluie commençait à taper ses vitres. Il leva les yeux et d'instinct, se pelotonna davantage dans son canapé. Son train de pensée défila d'autant plus vite. Il voulait faire quelque chose de ces futurs tests. Peut-être quelque chose de narratif… Il savait que ça se faisait, pour en avoir déjà plus ou moins réalisés, et ses spectateurs en étaient particulièrement friands, se basant sur ses blagues pour faire des mèmes ou des fanarts et il fallait le reconnaître, cette émulation autour de son travail était motivante. Il pensa à Mark et son alter-ego. Ce que ça avait pu faire parler ! Quelque part, il avait toujours été admiratif du talent de son ami pour tenir une histoire avec si peu d'éléments, et avait plusieurs fois songé à en faire de même. Il ne savait juste pas comment, et ne voulait pas se contenter de copier. Un jeu FNAF, un personnage d'horreur, ce serait trop facile, au fond, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir de ça si ça se limitait à si peu… Alors quoi, tenter des mises en scène ? Trop risqué, vu le rythme d'un let's play, et le temps de réalisation rendrait les vidéos trop lentes à sortir… Il lui fallait de l'efficace, du percutant…

D'un mouvement pataud de sommeil insatisfait, il finit par se diriger vers son bureau et attrapa, dans un sac abandonné contre la chaise, son calepin et un stylo. Assis au sol, les jambes en tailleur au milieu de la moquette froide, il posa le carnet devant lui et commença à noter ce que son esprit lui dictait. Des chansons, des déguisements, de l'interaction… Mais il ne se défaisait pas de l'idée de Mark. Il fit de son mieux pour la repousser, se persuadant qu'il ne l'imiterait que parce qu'il l'aimait bien, et pas parce qu'il pouvait réellement en faire quelque chose. Une animation, un montage particulier, écrire une histoire autour du jeu basé sur le background établi… Ca pourrait être amusant, ceci dit, et il avait toujours aimé jouer la comédie. On lui vantait déjà des capacités en techniques vocales, et Robin, son ami monteur, serait sans doute emballé d'avoir quelque chose d'ambitieux à suivre. Mais c'était déjà fait, et il ne savait toujours pas où aller avec cette idée. Tenter une communication par les réseaux sociaux, une publicité particulière des vidéos par de courtes bandes-annonce, ou une interactivité Tumblr pendant un live… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait une image qui lui venait en tête. Il avait toujours aimé l'esthétique des glitch, des bugs image, et il pourrait jouer avec le vert de ses cheveux… Il était un personnage de fiction sur pattes, avec tout ces dessins de lui qui le faisaient passer pour un personnage de manga, alors au fond, s'il développait son esthétique autour d'un univers… Il pourrait donner un contexte à ce personnage…

Il finit par se laisser tomber en arrière, grognant. Sa propre incapacité à rester concentré plus de dix secondes le faisait tourner en bourrique. Aucune des idées qui n'impliquait pas un personnage fictif n'arrivait à accrocher son intérêt, originales ou non. Mais de celle-là il ne voulait pas. Il voulait quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui… Dépité, il souleva son téléphone au-dessus de sa tête et glissa à travers son fil Facebook. Un peu de distraction sociale ne lui ferait pas de mal. Passé quelques banalités et vidéos sans importance, il entrevit de-ci de-là des déclarations d'amour, des protestations sur la politique, l'actualité autour d'Halloween, la nouvelle d'une collision entre un taxi et une automobili…

— Sean ?

Ss yeux se rouvrirent brutalement, ramenés à la réalité par une douce secousse de son épaule. Son dos s'empressa de lui déclarer tout le mal qu'il pensait de sa stupidité alors qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi à même la moquette de son bureau. Son téléphone était tombé à côté de lui et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient les oreilles. Il se redressa laborieusement et rencontra le regard mi-intrigué mi-amusé de Signe, sa compagne. Elle était assise à côté de lui, enroulée dans un plaid d'un blanc cassé réconfortant, ses longs cheveux cascadant le long de ses épaules et sa main toujours posée le long de son bras, le tenant doucement alors qu'il retenait un gémissement de douleur.

— Que… Quelle heure ?

— Oh, à peine huit ou neuf heures, répondit-elle, le nez légèrement encombré. Je ne savais pas que le canapé était inconfortable à ce point.

Sean ricana en se massant la nuque. « J'ai dû m'endormir en travaillant. Mon imagination m'empêchait de dormir... »

Un vrombissement subtil l'interrompit soudain. Il se tourna vers son ordinateur, presque certain de reconnaître ce son. Si l'écran était noir, le voyant, lui, était orange, indiquant une mise en veille de la machine.

— J'avais oublié de l'éteindre en partant ? S'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Signe sourit et alla secouer la souris. L'ordinateur se ralluma aussitôt et révéla la fin d'update d'une vidéo. Il ne restait plus que quelques instants…

— Tu reviens tout juste de vacances, et tu enregistres déjà, soupira la jeune femme.

Sean, lui, fut encore plus perdu. « Je… Mais quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça, moi ? »

— Chéri, ce n'est pas encore Halloween, inutile de chercher à m'effrayer, bâilla Signe en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. Je vais faire un café, tu viens petit-déjeuner ?

Sean approuva vaguement, sans chercher à contredire sa compagne, bien qu'il était sûr d'une chose, tout ceci lui échappait. Il regarda d'un air incertain la tasse de café encore à moitié pleine sur la moquette. Il se souvenait à peu près de l'avoir préparée, peut-être bue… Il se souvenait aussi du carnet qu'il avait commencé à remplir d'idées sur, euh… Ah, oui, sur FNAF. Mais tout était plutôt embrouillé. Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et interrompit l'upload. Pas question de lancer sur sa chaîne une vidéo dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Repoussant à plus tard ses questions sur cette étrange production, songeant que le décalage horaire et l'insomnie avaient sans doute un rôle à y jouer, il éteignit sa machine et se dirigea vers le salon en reprenant le massage de sa nuque, décidément durement touchée par sa nuit improvisée par terre. Tout le contour de son cou lui faisait un mal de chien…

* * *

Ni Sean ni Signe ne reparlèrent de la vidéo mystérieuse au petit-déjeuner, et le jeune homme finit par se convaincre que l'explication du décalage horaire devait être la bonne. Revisionner la vidéo lui rafraichirait sans doute la mémoire, mais avant, il voulait au moins passer du temps avec sa compagne. Ce weekend en Angleterre n'avait pas eu grand-chose de reposant, étant donné qu'il avait tourné des vidéos avec son camarade PewDiePie pendant le plus clair des journées. Il voulait au moins profiter des instants que sa prenante activité lui accordait, même si cela voulait dire chercher frénétiquement dans la salle de bains un paquet de mouchoirs rescapé de leurs derniers rhumes des foins. Pendant ce temps, Signe éternua de plus belle.

— Sean, chéri, nous devrions peut-être aller en racheter, suggéra avec impatience la jeune femme, sa voix déformée par un nez douloureusement bloqué. Sean soupira et porta la main derrière son cou, massant pensivement.

— J'était sûr qu'on en avait, pourtant… Bon. Je file en acheter. Surtout, tu ne bouges pas, hein ?

— Où beux-du gue je b'en d'aille ? Répliqua Signe, une pointe de danois enrhumé rendant son anglais presque incompréhensible. Sean en conclut que c'était le signal du « presque trop tard » et jeta une veste sur ses épaules et un bonnet sur sa tête avant de s'engouffrer dans le froid d'Octobre.

Dehors, les rues étaient en pleine ébullition, le début du travail pressant sans pitié les riverains de la zone résidentielle. Sans trop se laisser aller à de coutumières observations du monde et bornant sa concentration d'oisillon à sa tâche, il circula le long de son quartier vers la première supérette qu'il croiserait. Il y en avait une à deux ou trois minutes à pieds. Il y serait avant que le rhume de Signe n'atteigne la gorge. S'accordant de s'amuser de la buée que sa bouche produisait à chaque expiration, il glissa vers l'enseigne tout juste allumée du petit magasin. Une petite cloche guillerette quoique grinçante tinta à son entrée, mêlée de la voix d'une radio d'actualité emplissant faiblement l'espace sonore et donnant une illusion de vie, malgré les rayonnages tout juste remplis et les quelques personnes venant acheter leur déjeuner avant de rejoindre leurs bureaux, formant un ensemble gris et noir au milieu des emballages criards et des étiquettes de prix en forme de soleils. Sean repéra vite ce qu'il était venu chercher et se plaça tranquillement au bout d'une file d'attente sans grand éclat. La radio débitait les dernières nouveautés, mais à juger par ses grandes lignes, elle était locale. On parlait d'un spectacle à l'affiche d'abord, puis de l'accident entre un taxi et une automobili…

Oh. Sean se souvint vaguement d'en avoir lu le titre, la nuit dernière. Mais s'il avait lu l'article, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Le temps cependant de repenser à tout ça, il avait raté une partie du court reportage.

« … Le chauffeur de taxi n'était apparemment sous l'emprise d'aucune substance, et s'en sort avec de légères blessures. La conductrice, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, est elle hospitalisée... »

— Monsieur, ça fera un euro soixante.

Sean se détourna du reportage et paya les paquets de mouchoirs. Il sortit d'un pas tranquille, rattrapé par le froid matinal. Il passa sa main contre sa nuque sans y penser, et reprit la route jusque chez lui. Ses pensées vagabondèrent sans trop de direction pendant les deux minutes de marche. Dans la rue, des enfants jouaient au ballon en se dirigeant vers leur école, quelques voitures roulaient et des passants étaient absorbés dans leur téléphone, plus rarement dans un journal. Il y en avait même un, qui semblait perdu en bas de chez Sean, pianotant énergiquement son cellulaire. Il jeta un regard circulaire entre la route, la rue d'où venait le jeune homme, puis à nouveau la route, puis le jeune homme. Ce dernier ce fit la réflexion que rarement il n'avait pu voir quelqu'un d'aussi inexpressif en cherchant son chemin. Ca, plus le costume de bureaucrate sans originalité, constitué d'un simple costume couvert d'un manteau d'hiver légèrement trop chaud pour la saison, il ne respirait pas franchement quoi que ce soit. Mais avant que Sean n'ait pu venir à sa rencontre pour lui proposer son aide, l'homme jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction et s'en alla, sans plus de cérémonies. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'air avenant du jeune homme. Sean haussa les épaules. Si cet homme avait trouvé son chemin, tant mieux, au fond…

— Je viens te sauver la vie ! Déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son foyer, secouant victorieusement le paquet de mouchoirs. Un éternuement soulagé lui répondit, et il tendit son butin à Signe en se penchant pour lui offrir en plus un baiser. Mais il se fit rabrouer tout aussi vite.

— Don don don, du vas domber balade, idiot !

Riant, Sean débarrassa la table et laissa sa compagne retourner au lit en ronchonnant. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et, comme à son habitude, alluma son ordinateur. Avant de travailler pour de bon sur sa future série FNAF, il voulut toutefois jeter un œil sur la mystérieuse vidéo.

Il mit du temps à la retrouver, mais après s'être plusieurs fois rabroué pour ne pas avoir noté le nom du fichier avant d'en interrompre l'upload, et s'être ensuite grondé plus fort pour ne pas avoir immédiatement pensé à regarder dans ses fichiers les plus récents, il finit par l'avoir sous les yeux. Apparemment, elle se nommait « Readme ». Comme un manuel d'utilisation d'un logiciel. Tiens donc. Avait-il, dans un délire caféiné, lu le manuel du premier jeu qu'il avait trouvé sur sa machine ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne lui rafraîchit pas la mémoire, et plus intrigué encore, il cliqua sur « lecture ». Aussitôt, une boîte de dialogue surgit à l'écran, exigeant un mot de passe.

Un mot de passe… Depuis quand en mettait-il ? Mais surtout, qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu configurer ? Se passant la main sur sa nuque, il essaya l'évidence, mais aucune date anniversaire de quoi que ce soit ne passa. Il essaya son nom civil, celui de sa compagne, son pseudo, ceux de ses collègues, des noms d'amis, de membres de sa famille, sa ville, celles qu'il a connu, le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, son film préféré, son plat préféré, son jeu préféré, puis ceux qu'il détestait, la date d'aujourd'hui, celle d'hier, celle de demain, une succession sans queue ni tête de lettres et chiffres, une autre… Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, rien ne marchait. Frustré, il fit rouler sa chaise en arrière et essaya de forcer sa mémoire. Qu'est que son esprit embrouillé avait bien pu entrer comme mot de passe ? Son regard vagabonda le long de la pièce, puis sur chaque parcelle du plafond, sa concentration luttant pour retrouver le moment de la nuit où il avait eu l'idée de protéger un fichier qu'il ne se souvenait toujours pas d'avoir créé…

A défaut d'une meilleure idée, il chercha dans ses contacts quelqu'un qui s'y connaitrait suffisamment en informatique pour craquer sa propre sécurité. Il avait bien quelques noms en tête, mais soudain, son ventre se serra. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette vidéo, au fond, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'un autre que lui la voie dans un premier temps, à la réflexion… Il reporta plutôt son attention sur Google et alla chercher une solution en soupirant. Même dans un délire nocturne, il ne se voyait pas faire une vidéo déplacée ou quoi que ce soit du genre, il ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cette peur, mais l'inconnu le travaillait toujours un peu.

Il secoua la tête et se concentra. Il avait une vidéo à découvrir. Il reprit sa recherche, l'air décidé, en se passant une main sur sa nuque.


End file.
